


Red

by Ai_da



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm feeling mischievous that is why this story exist, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, inspired by the song 'Baby' from Clean Bandit feat Marina & Luis Fonsi, it is the first chapter and I have decided to give you angst over fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_da/pseuds/Ai_da
Summary: Fall in love at the first glance is for the love that was ill-fated
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Kudos: 3





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter shall be named 'haHa AnGst'  
> So i know I tagged this story as Edd/Kevin but feel free to imagine them as your favourite pairing so that you can feel the angst.  
> well.. the character pretty much nameless here. in the first chap

_Today…_

_I wonder what I should do for today._

_Maybe, if I'm lucky enough I can catch a glimpse of him today. Turning to the right, I see the cryptic that I have been looking for. Even better, his object are with him today so I call him out._

_‘Just for the last once— just for a moment.‘_

_“Hey, can I ask you a request?”_

_‘I need to see him again before I go.’_

_“Would you mind using your crystal ball so I could see him again?”_

_‘So that I would not feel any regret even if I will be reborn.’_

* * *

You looked at me as if trying to read what have left in me, it seems like you wanted to tell me something.

_“We cannot do this anymore. I cannot take it anymore, so for once please listen to what I'm saying.”_

I asked you why though I am sure you already knew that I also know about this, such a thing will happen eventually. It's just that both of us tried to deny the reality, maybe that was why we took such a long time to head where we should go.

_“We can leave from here, start a new life! What do you say?”_

You should realise there’s nothing we can do anymore. This relationship was never a relationship even from the start. You are my dirty little secret that I kept from the public just because I am scared of what will they do to me. I always manage to forget that you also have feelings even though you remind me about it every day. I shook my head, not agreeing with you. 

_“Are you… what do you mean? Are you stupid?! This is probably our last chance to get out of here, together!”_

Yes, I am the stupid person of the year.

As usual I kept my lips sealed letting you ramble to me. I deserved it after all.

_“But alas we can start anew! I have checked with ----.They can get us tickets to get out here. Even better, a cruise ship is coming to the town port. Nobody will know who we are, I can always just wear my mother’s dress so-“_

_“-hey?”_

You asked me if I am not going to say anything about this matter. Darling, my silence means defiance. Truth to be told I want to say yes to you.

Both of us want to escape from this wretched town so that we could be together.

You clenched your teeth, irritated at me and tried to keep your demeaning posture. Just to show how serious you are. 

_How cute,_ I thought.

_I might miss this part of you._

But when I think about this moment again, it managed to make me realise how I miss every part of you so bad, every inch of it, truly I mean it this time.

_“Wow, really? Not even a response from you. That’s new.”_

I have planned for this already and have practised it too many times in the past week. I could do this. Well, that was what I thought. I opened up my mouth, saying thanks to you for being around in my life. I also want to say those forbidden three words in our relationship. Actually there's more many things i want to do with you. Gosh, I just want to hold you in my arms, not letting you go and making sure our foreheads touch each other because I know how much you love this kind of gesture. I will whisper every word of affection and care that I have been holding before to you. 

But I had to let you go. You were never meant to be someone who I can call mine. Damn it, I feel so little at that time. I think I almost cried in front you but I need to do this for both of us. 

_“Thanks but no-“_

_“-but during the festival, you told me… All of that.”_

  
You looked at me as if I am crazy, as if I have two heads. Your nose and ears started turning red. Part of me has started regretting this action of mine thinking this is the best. Knowing you, you must felt humiliated, I can see it from your expression that this is the moment that you stopped seeing me as-

_“Why?”_

_-a lover_. Whoever has the title of being yours is lucky.

A tear slipped from both of your eyes, staining your cheeks and you started to look down at your feet.

 _“I should have seen this coming. Especially from you.”_ This escaped from your lips, loud enough for me to hear and still managed to hurt me even though it was just a whisper.

Still, I stay silent; not even looking at you though I can see the gears inside your head started churning. Connecting the dots and drawing a simple conclusion. With a heavy sigh, you looked at me with the sad smile you always hide from me and-

-then you left me, deliberately. Just like that, not even a goodbye from you. You do not leave anything behind for me, not even a thing that will remind me of you. The only thing I had left is our memories and the sad smile you gave me.  
\----------------

_You should have just slap me there when I said that; call me an idiot so that I could not miss you this much. Anything to stop my idiotic act._

_Anything to make me say yes._

_Just anything._

_So that I should tell you, how sorry I am._

* * *

“Humans are so foolish, how you manage still in love with this human after this moment baffles me sometimes.”

“Pft, who would know? Though that’s what makes them a little different.” He smiled, though it was a sad one. The same smile that he usually wears behind his lover unaware of others knowing about it. “This will be the last time I will be reborn, do you think I can still be with them in the next life?” Hugging his right arm, he stares at the cryptic for the answer.

“I cannot say anything that will break the rules. You do realised that your memory of your past life will be erased before you reborn, right?”

“I know but a mere mortal like me can wish after all, right?”

“Who knows? If the feelings are strong enough, maybe the fate will take pity on you and help you be together with your foolish lover again.”

“Fate? Taking pity on me? Then I guess the mortal world has abolished slavery then.” The cryptic just stays silent at the dry humor, appearing not interested in the conversation no more.

“I will take that as my dismissal then. They are starting to pick the new souls in the moment. You know where to find me in the mortal world anyway after this.”

“Let’s hope that I will meet you here rather in that mortal world. If I meet you there, that means bad news, mortal.”

“Anyway, thank you for letting me see them again. Goodbye, ----.”


End file.
